


Every Little Thing To Discover

by writingramblr



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand's made herself a home, but it isn't quite the same without anyone besides a robot to share it with.<br/>Luckily, she won't be alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/gifts).



> my descent into madness began with this movie and hasn't ended yet.  
> I hope you enjoy this not quite atypical drabble.  
> It came to mind as i rewatched the movie, during the last scene, where Murph's voice over shows Amelia on her new planet.

She’s waking up underneath a new sky, new sun and is alone.

Always alone.

The sun doesn’t do much more than warm her face, for how could it reach her heart?

She arrived to find Wolf dead, and that stabbed deeper and made more of an impression than realizing she could breathe freely the air of his planet.

So now all she has are those pods.

The future of mankind.

If indeed she is the last human.

She kneels down and fingers the sand, the dirt drifting past her feet in the light evening breeze, and she gazes at the sun as long as she can before it starts to hurt.

She won’t cry.

Not a single tear.

She already wept oceans after first landing safely and finding the planet empty. She cried after realizing that her father died without her to hold his hand.

She isn’t completely alone. There’s CASE.

But she can’t hug him.

Can’t hear his voice and feel comforted.

The only comfort now is the white pods.

The future.

So be it.

Something chirps at night, in the stillness.

She smiles to herself and wonders if any animals will approach her campsite.

They’ll have never seen anything quite like her and CASE.

That gives her hope.

So her heart drifts back behind the strong walls she built around it after losing Wolf the first time.

Until the roar of an engine breaking the atmosphere wakes her.

Her heartbeat fills her ears, and the rush of wind isn’t natural.

Sand billows up against the camp walls and she sees the glow of what appears to be fire.

It can’t be.

She doesn’t bother stopping for a weapon.

She climbs the small hill, and finds the flattest part of her small camp ground.

It’s where she landed first.

It’s where _he_ lands.

The tears fall freely again, and she wonders if her eyes will ever really be dry again.

So many things come to mind, the least of which is the simple fact that he’s alive. In front of her in one piece. He survived the black hole. By some miracle.

“You came.”

Those words leave her mouth, and he nods wordlessly, drinking her in, she figures.

When his arms open, she goes into them without a thought. _‘Cooper, you madman.’_ She thinks to herself.

Somehow they fit.

Somehow they find a way.

Not so alone anymore.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg there's more. my brain.  
> i wanted some of it from Coop's POV so here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was all unplanned.

She feels small and frail in his arms, but he knows it’s only an illusion. She’s faced so many hardships, and most of them at his side. He knows when to speak, and when not too, and this is a time to speak.

“You’ve been taking care of yourself.”

He wanted to say how much he missed her, but he wasn’t sure if that would be all right to admit yet.

She’s pulling away, looking up at him with those big brown eyes, and he’s fighting the urge to do what he wanted to long ago. Decades for him.

How long has she been here?

“As best I can. I’ve had help.”

They both watch as TARS climbs out of Cooper’s ship and makes his way to the base camp clearly looking forward to catching up with CASE, only pausing to greet Amelia with a chirpy hello.

For a robot, he could be darn annoying sometimes.

It makes her smile.

Cooper swears under his breath at that, and then she’s looking back up at him.

“Safe trip?”

Cooper nods.

He can’t manage any more words.

Not without saying something stupid.

“Wolf didn’t make it. There was a rock slide. Judging by the fragments of his ship CASE found.”

Getting right to the point then.

He supposes she’s been itching to say that, but she didn’t think CASE would care as much.

He nods again.

“That’s…”

He falters, and she gives him a sad smile,

“It’s okay Coop. I’ve been over it a while. I just figured I’d be on my own a while. It’s good to see you.”

The understatement of their century.

Between them, they’re probably older than all of Coop’s grandchildren combined.

“What is it?”

She’s patting his arm, and he suddenly feels like there’s a wad of cotton in his throat, and he wants to take off the flight suit and feel the wind on his skin.

He needs to breathe.

“Can I get something to drink? I’m kinda parched.”

Ameila laughs a little.

“Sure. I hope you like warm tea. I’ve got some brewing. I haven’t been sleeping much lately. There’s so much information to analyze. Now you’re here, you can give me a break.”

He follows her down the hill, back to her camp, and he tries to keep from staring at her like an idiot. He wants to think of something to say, about how the set up is clever and perfectly organized. How the light from her tent makes the entire valley glow, and how he hopes she’ll really be there in the morning, that she’s not just another fever dream.

The tea is warm, and soothing against his throat. He ran out of energy packs just before he arrived, so he’s been thirsty for half a day or something such, but he doesn’t care.

It’s enough to see her face.

There’s something sweet in it, but sharp. It’s honey.

“Where did you get this?”

Amelia glances over at him and if he’s not mistaken, she blushes.

“I made it. Well, CASE helped extract it from the plants around here. They’re really good. Some kind of sunfruit. They only bloom at sunrise. But when you boil the leaves and strain it, it’s like honey.”

Cooper nods,

“That’s what I was about to say. That’s incredible.”

Amelia shrugs,

“It’s something. It means I can save the white sugar I have for later.”

“Maybe we can bake a cake for your hundredth birthday.”

She remains silent so long he’s afraid he’s insulted her, but then a smile blooms on her face.

“Yeah. When’s yours?”

He bites back a laugh,

“Oh you missed it. About forty years ago.”

Her dark brows lift, and her mouth is slack for a moment,

“No…”

He nods.

“They still don’t know how long I was in that black hole, but it was quite a while. I got to see Murph before…well, she made a special trip to see me.”

Amelia’s face is a myriad of emotions, the last being more tender than the first.

“Oh Coop…that’s great.”

He nods again.

“She told me to come find you. She still believed…she trusted, she knew you’d make it. And you did. Against all odds.”

Amelia sets her cup down, and she’s crossing the room to put a hand on his shoulder.

She’s so close he can smell her, and she smells like fresh air and that sweet plant he’s been drinking.

Maybe she uses it in her shampoo too?

“You doubted me?”

Is she teasing him?

She really shouldn’t.

“Yeah.”

“Of course you did.”

He shrugs.

“I can only take about one miracle a lifetime.”

“Sorry to disappoint you…here’s another.”

Her hand slides up to cup his cheek, and he freezes, as does time itself.

He’s slouched against the makeshift table in the middle of the main tent, and she’s got a slight advantage on him.

She’s still got her boots on.

He shed his the moment he stepped inside, along with his heavy overjacket. It wasn’t cold at all.

Pleasantly warm and even a bit stuffy.

The tea was the perfect temperature.

But now he’s sweating.

Amelia’s hand holds him still, and her lips meet his in a heartbeat.

Stars fizzle and die behind his eyes as they close, and her mouth feels so soft against his own.

Pulling her close seems to be an afterthought, for he’s already flush against her.

He can’t seem to get enough of her.

Both of her arms are around his neck now, and he’s almost afraid to stop her, to tell her he can’t breathe.

He makes an involuntary sound in his throat, and she’s gone.

Dancing away from him, moving over to stare out at the valley.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s a whisper of a lie, and he’s not.

“It’s okay.”

“I just…”

“I know.”  


She looks back at him, and she’s biting her thumbnail, and he’s probably grinning like a pathetic teenager who just had his first kiss stolen under the bleachers.

He wishes he’d touched her hair. It looks like dark silk falling across her forehead in the dim lighting.

She’s beautiful.

“Does this mean you’ll stay?”

Cooper laughs. A big belly laugh, and he sees her façade fracture. She’s on the verge of laughing herself.

“Nah, I thought I’d try and find another black hole to fly into.”

Amelia bites her lip and clasps her hands together, tilting her head a bit,

“I meant…here, with me.”

He swaggers towards her again, eager to close the distance she’s thrown up between them,

“If you’re asking…”

She’s teasing him. He can tell.

“Well I could use a bed warmer, and CASE can’t exactly fit up on the pod…”

Cooper frowns at her,

“You’re not honestly calling me a replacement for him…”

She shakes her head,

“No. You’re much harder to control.”

“Would you have it any other way?”

She thinks for a minute, and then shakes her head again.

“I prefer 100% of your body and soul to be here.”

He’s kissing her this time, and she’s gripping his shoulders tightly, but he’s not going anywhere.

Finally his hand finds its way up to cradle her head, fingers stroking through her hair, and it’s just like he thought it would be.

He turns her head, and the kiss deepens, and he’s so glad he found her.

Selfishly glad he made it.


End file.
